uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Kensal Green station
| owner=Network Rail | fare_zone = 2 | locale = Kensal Green | borough = London Borough of Brent | years1=1916 | events1=Opened (LNWR & Bakerloo) | platforms=2 | tubeexits05=2.000 | tubeexits07=2.387 | railcode=KNL | railexits0405 = 0.932 | railexits0506 = 0.881 | railexits0607 = 0.387 | railexits0708=0.483 | latitude=51.530746 | longitude=-0.22479 }} Kensal Green station is a Network Rail station served by London Underground Bakerloo line and London Overground trains. It is located in College Road, London NW10 close to the junction with Harrow Road. It is about 0.5 mile (750m) route distance from the older Kensal Rise station located to the north east on the North London Line, which was itself named Kensal Green until 1890. History The station opened on 1 October 1916 on the New Line on the north side of the existing London and North Western Railway (LNWR) tracks from Euston to Watford. Bakerloo line services had been running between Queen's Park and Willesden Junction since 10 May 1915. Since November 2007, National Rail services serving Kensal Green have been operated by LOROL under contract to Transport for London using the brand of London Overground; the station is managed by London Underground. The station was in the news early in 2006, as it was the last station visited by Thomas ap Rhys-Price before he was murdered in a robbery in Kensal Green. The two main suspects had also visited the station that same night, a short time before the murder, and mugged a man on the platform. A suspect also tried to use ap Rhys-Pryce's Oyster Card a day after the incident at the station, and was picked up on CCTV, aiding the Police investigation. This incident sparked a major public discussion on station safety and security, mainly because the station was un-staffed when the passenger was mugged. The only security present was CCTV cameras, and the ticket barriers were left open allowing the suspects to enter the station freely. Many high-profile politicians spoke on the issue of station safety and called on train companies to provide security or staff the station until the last train had left the station. The Mayor of London at the time, Ken Livingstone, became personally involved in this, and publicly attacked Silverlink, the then operator of the station, for not providing staffing or security throughout the station's opening hours. He also stated that any company that wanted to bid for the subsidy to run the train line would have commit to staffing the station until the last train had left. Eventually, towards the last quarter of 2006, Silverlink hired a private security firm to patrol the station, and also had speakers installed in the ticket hall to deter gangs of youths from loitering. Nearby Public Transport The station is served by bus routes 18 and N18 running west-east on the Harrow Road. It is about 0.5 mile (750m) from other buses running north-south on the B450 Ladbroke Grove/Kilburn Lane/Chamberlayne Road to the eastTfL North West London Bus Map. Gallery File:Kensal Green station sign.jpg|Older signage at Kensal Green, incorporating pre-2007 Silverlink colour scheme File:Kensal Green stn roundel.JPG|Newer London Underground roundel, installed after late 2007 File:Kensal Green stn look south.JPG|Platforms looking southbound File:Kensal Green stn look north.JPG|Platforms looking northbound See also *Kensal Rise railway station *Murder of Tom ap Rhys Pryce References External links * London Transport Museum Photographic Archive ** *Train times and station information for Kensal Green railway station from National Rail (Station code: KNL) Category:Bakerloo Line stations Category:Tube stations in Brent Category:Railway stations served by London Overground Category:Railway stations in Brent Category:Railway stations opened in 1916 ar:كينسال غرين (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) de:Bahnhof Kensal Green fa:ایستگاه کنسال گرین fr:Kensal Green (métro de Londres) gan:肯索固玲站 it:Kensal Green (Metropolitana di Londra) nl:Station Kensal Green no:Kensal Green stasjon pl:Kensal Green